Twisted Fate: Xenosaga Parody
by im ur misconception
Summary: ChaosxOCC. This is a two parter/book. The first part is purely my imagination, while the second book will run along the lines of the first-third games. Please enjoy and leave feed back.
1. Chapter 1

A XenoSaga Parallel Parody

By: Im ur misconception

A.K.A Elfen Lieds True Lucy

Book One

**PROLOGUE**

_"Circa year 20XX, The discovery of the Zohar, an object of immeasurable power. It was the find of the century, and revolutionized our world. But for better or worse, I guess that was dependent on the person you asked. It seems like a dream now... But then it was a fascinating and horrifying reality. For it evoked in the human soul, a frightening greed, that caused neighbors, friends and family members against each other just for what little they could obtain from it. Then came the new doctrines and policies, which allowed everyone to access it in small partial ways. While in reality the government held the real power of it, and abused it while keeping the rest of the world complacent. But it wasn't just one government body that had complete control... oh no. From every country, nation on the planet was two representatives. So one wouldn't get out of control. But that didn't mean that each set of two didn't try to conspire to get complete control of the Zohar. But that isn't the start of this story... the start takes place about a Twenty years after its finding, of how it all got started. It was shortly after it was taken to Canada for research; and we gleaned knowledge for advanced knowledge for a minor ability for space travel and colonization of new planets. Since Earth was almost depleted, and our numbers were constantly on the rise. Then it just disappeared one day as we set out in search of new inhabitable planets to live, after taking the life of a small girl first then others. Lost to memory of the human race, it's exact location."_

- From The Memoirs of an Unknown person

Walking in the door, tired and dirty. Head hanging going down the hall, only to briefly lift it too look in the bathroom mirror. Smudges across the bridge of the nose and on the forehead. Making a small smile appear, before turning on the shower and stripping down. Knowing it would only be a few hours before hell would break loose... if not soon. Stepping in and letting the hot water wash down, trying to forget what had happened only thirty minutes before. When the sound of feet coming down the main corridor, stopping only a second as the front door burst open, then practically slammed shut.

A wave of sadness and hurt flickered through those deep green eyes, as the face was lifted to the shower. "**WERE ARE YOU? AND WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?**" A voice shouted as the sound of footsteps came down the hall. Tilting the head up a bit more so the hot spray of water, which now felt cold compared to the tears running down the cheeks. Taking a shuddering breath while leaning down too turn off the water as the bathroom door slammed open, and the shower curtain was tossed aside..."_**DO**_ you realize what you have done?" the intruder said in an accusing voice.

Straightening in shock and humiliation, as eyes locked in a stare. The anger was shining brightly in those almost translucent green eyes. Which just started to register what they were seeing when the hand came up and cracked hard and fast on a tanned cheek. The red mark from it would be there hours later, as the hand reached out to take the towel from the hook next to the shower. Stepping out and wrapping the towel around and securing it, the intruder walked back towards the living area. The stiffness of their shoulders saying hurry. With a soft sigh, reaching out and closing the door, turning to look once more into the now heat fogged mirror, before dressing.

It only took a few more minute to pin up the hair that was still pretty damp, before opening the bathroom door, and heading into the angry lion's den. Footsteps soft and silent from years of practice. Stopping at the hallway entrance saying nothing, but watching the intruder with a withdrawn contemplation and worry in those usually gentle deep blue eyes. "Don't just stand there... I want explanations, and you will give them." This brought a snort of disgust as they turned to look.

Walking all the way into the living room, and standing between the intruder and the front door. Eye balling the intruder, no emotion on the face or in the eye for once. There he stood, in all his indignant angry fury. Dressed in slightly baggy blue jeans and a yellow and blue stripped shirt, with a lean but muscled build. Those hypnotizing translucent sea green eyes set in a kind tan skin colored face topped off with a head full of silver white hair. "I already told my reasons. Both logical, rational reasons." saying a bit surprised at how calm the voice sounded.

Not amused as he spoke, "That isn't good enough... I told you not to do it, but you did any ways. Now hell is breaking loose because of the factions rebelling openly. A war has been incited, and many of them are dying from not having any real combat training." The tone of his voice brought a small flinch, but refusing to back down, stared deadly calm at him. "I know what is going on. I was aware of what would happen when I did it. But this is just the beginning of the ripples that will eventually turn into waves and come crashing down in full. Be it a hundred, five hundred or a thousand years from now. It had to be done." The last bit sounded exasperated.

A low growl as he ran his hand through his hair, tousling it a bit. "I know it had to be done, but not like this... This is a chaotic mess, not much good will come from it Seraphim. What you did was the stupidest thing since I met you as a young girl." He said, frustration laced in his soft voice. Turning he started too pace back and forth. "Oh really, and just how did you plan to do it huh, Jo? Did you think you could soften the blow and not have rebelling factions without the bloodshed. You think that you are living a gentle world... NO Were not. It had to be done this way, and you know it." She said her voice cracking here and there from strained control of her emotions. As she watched him pace back and forth.

He stopped his pacing spinning around to face her. Anger still flashing in those eyes, but now there was sadness. "No I... " Jo started to say, but stopped seeing her watch him. How deep the pain was in those deep blue eyes. "Look, the way you did it, and the price that must be paid...I was trying to find another way, so it wouldn't have to be that...price... Seraphim." He stated blandly as if on the verge of giving up. Then started too pace once more, hand running through his hair faster now.

Seraphim watched him, "You know full well Jo, that no matter which way it was done the price would have been the same... So are you gonna let go to waste. The price I am paying?" Her voice quite and devoid of any emotion. Still pacing as he formulated his answer, "No... I am not.. It's just that I don't want it... I mean... why Seri? Why?" he said again using his nickname for her this time. Stopping to look down into her eyes, not liking what he saw there. Making him reach up to run his hand through his hair again. Only to have it stopped by her hand.

"Quit that or you'll go bald quicker." She said making him smile before she continued. "Because it was predestined. And when something like that is set in stone according to prophecies, it can't be ignored. Remember my saying, 'You can find peace and order from chaos and discord!' Besides I believe in reincarnation Jo. Otherwise how do you explain a life time of déjà. Those that don't in my opinion are new souls being born for the first time. So don't lose hope, believe like I do, that we will meet each other again." she said glancing at the clock on the wall to her left. Knowing they'd be there soon, and this might be her first and last chance to say it...

Getting ready to speak again, she was cut off by Jo. "**NO!** Yes... I mean I can't say for sure, but I will try. Seraphim... you are..." he said but was cut off by the stiffening of her shoulder, and quieted. She had turned around so he couldn't see her face any more, "Jo, all I ask of you is too believe in the choice I have made, though it does mean my death. At least I am saving hundreds of millions more by my death." Her voice came out soft and leaden with fear. Her right hand coming up to lay on her chest, grasping a small pendant that was given to her by the woman who raised her.

Staying silent and waiting for her to finish, because Jo knew she wasn't done. And in that silence the only sound to be heard was the snapping of the delicate chain the pendant had always hung on. Turning to face him, a forced smile on her face as her left hand reached out to his right one. Placing the pendant in it, and closing his hand over it. "Believe we will be reunited, and give this back to me. Though we might not know it. Or if you don't find me, and fall in love with someone else, give it to her. Just know two things, one; I know this pendant will always comes back to me one way or another and two; that I will always..." she said as she caught the sound of several heavy foot falls coming down the hall and stopped not finishing the sentence.

Closing her eyes briefly and swallowing. The door burst open to a myrad of voices. "There she is. Capture her at all cost, but alive preferably." A thick accented heavy male voice stated. After he finished Seraphim heard the hammer of an automatic hand pistol cock as she opened her eyes and shoved Jo to the side, just before the weapon was fired. Using that momentum she spun and in a crouched position, dashed towards the group of people. The surprise of her actions, allowing her to get through the small group of soldiers and make a half attempted dash down the hallway.

Jo eyes wide and glancing at the hole in the wall behind him were the bullet had gone, turned and saw the soldiers start running down the hall after Seraphim. The man who had given the order looked at him and turned to leave, as if to say he wasn't a threat or of importance. Getting up and walking slightly dazed to the door peeking around. Saw that they had captured her and were tying her up, as she sat there with a small trail of blood running down the side of her face. Seraphim caught his look and smiled mouthing too him. "Everything will be ok in the end." as the butt of riffle came crashing down knocking her unconscious.

"Alright, let's get her out of here. This terrorist and rebellion leader will be executed on the marrow. But it bothers me it was so easy to capture her after all these years of eluding us, and not making any mistakes." The man said as he watched one of his men pick her up and toss her over his shoulder. Looking back he narrowed his eyes and wondered if he should bring in the guy. By the look of things when they broke down the door, they were arguing. Deciding Jo wasn't a threat or a part of this, he turned and left. Marching down the hall and out the front door. As soon as he was gone, the other residents started to peek out their doors. While Jo just looked down at the pendant in his hand, the pendant that had never left Seraphim's neck in the thirty years he'd known her and worked with her.

A small tear slide down his face at the thought of what she'd given to him, and the fact that he'd never gotten to tell her good bye, or how he felt. But it was obvious to him, that she knew how he felt. And he knew that reincarnation would happen, it always did, for it was the will of the universe and his. Turning and walking back into the small apartment, that was his alone now, he shut the door, and slumped down it to sit on the floor. Resting his head on his knees as he cried from the pain. His cheek still stinging from where she slapped him, while his right hand grasped the pendant in it so hard it would leave an impression for a while.

**Chapter 1**

There were voices all around, it sounded like garbled unintelligible babble to her ears. Slowly opening her eyes, she shut them again because the light was too bright. The unintelligible babble died down, and she tried once more to open her eyes. It was blurry at first, then everything started to come into focus slowly. But the first thing she saw was a man with a distinctive square jaw line in a white long coat lean over and look at her with inquisitive brown eyes. Blinking a bit she noticed other people as well...all wearing the same long white coat.

"Good afternoon. How do you feel Gabriel?" the brown eyed man said. This brought her eyes back to focus on him. While she understood his words, she couldn't seem to formulate her own. Causing her too wrinkle her nose in a small fit of frustration. "It is alright, you don't have to answer right now... Your brothers, they are all awake, and waiting for you. Now take my hand Gabriel and let's go see them." He said in a soft friendly voice offering her a hand.

On a base instinct level she knew she could trust him. Lifting a hand up to place in his as she tried to sit up, causing an odd sense of vertigo. The world seemed to spin around her as she wondered if Gabriel was her name. After a few minutes the world stilled and the man squatted down to her level. "Gabriel is you ok? Nod your head up and down if you are and back and forth if you are not." He intones in that gentle voice, while those inquisitive brown eyes watched her closely. Nodding her head up and down to signify she was, he placed a hand on her back and helped her stand.

Once on her own two feet, she pulled away as if to say she was capable of standing on her own. The man letting her does it, watched as if he already knew what would happen. Gabriel wobbled a bit and started to fall, because her legs didn't want to support her, as if she had never walked on them before. That thought was odd too her, for she recalled walking numerous times, but yet now that she thought on that, it had seemed like a dream. The man in the white long coat caught her, his hands gentle and understanding.

"It is alright Gabriel, this is your first time standing up and walking... your brothers had the same issue. It will only be a matter of minutes before you'll be able to stand and walk on your own. Oh yea, my name is Dr. James Matthews." Dr. Matthews said smiling down at her, when she lifted her head up to look at him. Sensing no harm or lies from him, Gabriel smiled back at him... and spoke one of the simplest and basic questions in the universe... "_Daddy?_" in a soft, sweet and innocent voice. As she let him lead her through the door and down a long white and stainless steel hallway.

Some of the other long white coat people chuckled at her question. The man in question looked as if in thought. "You can say that in a sense I am your father, Gabriel. Your brothers and yours...So you may call me daddy, papa and any other such term if you wish." he said too her smiling as if it were the greatest compliment... Too which Gabriel replied, "Ok... Mama?" her voice showing a small bit of happiness. Too this question there was a pensive irritated look on his face, that made the smile on her face disappear.

Quickly noting it, a young man with black hair spoke up, "Doctor... " and coughed a few times. Dr. Matthews looked down at her and noticed her look of I-did-something-wrong! Shaking his head and smiling a bit spoke to her in a calm voice. You didn't do anything wrong... your mama... she isn't here... Ah your brothers Raphael, Michael and Uriel are in here." He said stopping in front of a pair of double doors. With his free hand he reached into his pocket and with drew a small shiny square object and slides it through a metal box that had a red light on it, turning the light green.

There was a soft click sound and then a swoosh as the doors opened. Though sound of young high pitched male voices was heard, squabbling over something. Feeling shy and nervous Gabriel tried to hide and walk behind Dr. Matthews while still holding his hand. It didn't' work out very well. After they were about five feet into the large room, the doors shut behind them. Peeking quickly over her shoulder, as Dr. Matthews started to speak. "Boys, what is the matter? What are you bickering about this time?" His voice a bit sharper, but still gentle made her tilt her head around his leg to look at the three of them.

At the sound of his voice the three boys stopped fighting over the crayon and who was gonna use it first. And came towards the doctor and the rest of the group. They'd all spotted Gabriel who ducked back behind the 'safety' of Dr. Matthews legs. Shaking his head at them with fondness and exasperation as he spoke. "Now do you really think you should be fighting over a crayon?" he asked them in a stern but understanding voice. This caused a bit of shuffling and shamed coughs.

The tall black haired boy spoke up first, "It is just a simple disagreement... They both wanted to use the same color of crayon, and both grabbed it at the same time. Doctor." He said in a mellow voice, while his deep brown eyes looked too were he'd seen Gabriel trying to hide behind him. When he looked up again his eyes held the question of 'who is she?' in them. The other two, one a medium height brown haired youth with soft hazel grey eyes, and the other a short and stocky red head with vivid green eyes and freckles were still staring at the half hidden Gabriel.

Their curiosity didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the staff there. Causing them to smile and chuckle amused like. The red head spoke up, right to the point. "Who's that girl Dr. Matthews? And why is she hiding behind you? It isn't' like we are gonna bite her." he said in a tone that was somewhat belligerent. Causing the Brown haired boy to elbow him in the ribs and say, "Uriel... Don't be rude. I do believe that he was gonna introduce her too us... Right doctor?" he said in a slightly cracked voice. While he was speaking the red head named Uriel stuck out his tongue at the older boy.

The tall black haired boy took a step back and then placed himself between Uriel and the brown headed boy. "Michael do not elbow Uriel like that. It will only cause another fight. And Uriel that was rude, now apologize to everyone. And doctor is she our sister you told us about?" He spoke in that mellow voice. It wasn't harsh or unkind, which brought Gabriel around to look at them all again. Her deep blue eyes curious but cautious. Just as she was peeking around Uriel spoke up, "I'm sorry for being rude Dr. Matthews, everyone..." he said in that squeaky tenor of male youth.

His voice made Gabriel laugh lightly. It was almost musical in nature, as Doctor Matthews stepped aside letting them see her all the way. "Your excused Uriel, and thank you for apologizing. And Raphael, this is indeed your sister. Her name is Gabriel. Say hi to your older Brother Gabriel." he intoned to her softly as he placed a hand on her tiny upper back and pushed her forward. A bit startled and scared now, since even Uriel towered over her. "H-H-hell-Oh!" she stuttered and squeaked on the last syllable. This made all three boys smile at her.

Raphael took a small step forward and offered his hand to her as he spoke. "Hello to you too Gabriel. We are happy that you finally woke up... I am your eldest brother Raphael. I am fourteen years old." he said in his mellow voice. His eyes soft and warm. Taking his hand and stepping forward hesitantly, she looked up to Dr. Matthews for guidance, which only nodded it was okay to go with him. Following him till she was almost even with the other two. She let her hand drop from his and stared at the other two. Who seemed just as nervous of her if not as shy.

Raphael kind of shoved Michael forward who looked at him a bit disgruntled. "Hello Gabriel, I am your second eldest brother, Michael. I am thirteen years old." he said his voice cracking on the double syllable words. Making him flush a bit embarrassed, as he flipped his brown hair out of his eyes. Reaching back, and grabbing Uriel he brought him forward.

Growling and glaring at Michael, then at Gabriel making her feel uneasy. "HI! I am the youngest of the boys. I am eleven years old... And what good are you? Girls can't do anything at all... and you all have cooties." he said sticking his tongue out and turned to dash away. Leaving a shocked and hurt Gabriel in his wake. Not sure what she did to make him angry as her bottom lip trembled and tears filled her eyes, she whimpered out somewhat stuttering, "I... It is n-nice t-too meet y-you all... Wh-what did I d-do too up s-set you..B-brother U-Uriel?" As the dam broke and she started to cry.

At her whimpered question and then the sobbing of her crying Uriel stopped in midstep. Afraid to turn around to look at her. Because his guilt at what he said was in his green eyes. Michael and Raphael were both down on their knees trying to comfort her, to no avail. Dr. Matthews was frowning with an arched eyebrow. "Uriel..." was all he said. Uriel turned around and walked back to her and placed a hand on her head. Waiting for her to quit rubbing at the tears coming from her eyes, too speak to her.

It took a few minutes before she calmed enough to look up at Uriel, still hurt and confused by his words and actions. "You didn't do anything. It's true that girls are icky and cootie infested... But I think maybe I can make an exception for you... since your my sister... But your still a girl, and can't do anything fun like us boys can." he stated, watching her.

Gabriel still sniffling, but not crying any more stared up at him, and smiled so sweetly, that Uriel had too look away blushing. "Well then... I will try my best so that I can do anything you and other boys can do... Will you teach me?" she asked him softly. Making him blush almost as bright as his hair.. "Sure... fine... just don't smile like that... and you can't cry if you're gonna do boys stuff. We're tough, and we don't cry." he said and took his hand from her head and walked back to where they'd all been before she showed up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Doctor Matthews watched this all with a slight amusement flickering in his eyes. Coughing to get the children's attention before he spoke. "Well Gabriel, I am gonna leave you here with your brothers. But so you know, today is Friday, September 23rd, 3255. Remer this day Gabriel for it is your birthday ok? The day you awakened, oh yea, so you know how old you are.. your six years of age." He said turning to take a clipboard from a short woman with mousy features and curly brown hair. Looking it over for a few minutes before he spoke again, "Since Gabriel is at a much younger age the we thought, she will be going through some intensive training to catch her up too you boys. So for the next week you will all have free time, Ok?" he said knowing full well the response.

Michael and Uriel shouted out loudly, while Raphael looked at the doctor and nodded. Then extending his hand to Gabriel who took it a bit hesitantly. "Come on I will show you around our living quarters here. OK?" his mellow voice soothing and relaxed. Gabriel saying nothing as she turned to glance over her shoulder at Doctor Matthews and the rest of them who were all leaving now. Turning back to Raphael she followed him listening to him, as he told her various things.

"Here is our bathroom, and showers. Next to it, is our closet with clothing, I think later they will be bringing you some, so you won't be wearing that white dress the whole time. I think shoes too, because you can't be wandering around barefoot. Now over here is our rooms. Yours is separated by a movable wall, so you may have some privacy ok? Now let's go over here... This area is our living/playing area. We do various activities, games or study. And on that back wall is a sink so we can get water to drink. It isn't a big place, but it is ours to do with as we will." He said watching her closely as her curious eyes took it all in.

Looking up at him she brought her hand up to her mouth unconsciously, chewing on her thumb. He knew somehow that she absorbed it all, and understood. Letting go of her hand he walked to a small table in the area he called their living/playing space and sat down picking up a book. She watched him as he opened it and started to read it. Still chewing on her tiny thumb she walked around touching things with her left hand. As if committing them to memory. Making a wide circle of their living space. End back up by Michael and Uriel. Standing there she watched them laying on the floor drawing pictures with the things that had been called color crayons.

Michael stopped and looked up at her, before speaking, "Would you like to try to draw a picture or just color?" he said in that cracking voice. Blinking at him she just nodded silently and sat down as he placed a piece of blank paper in front of her, and a small handful of crayons. Staring at the crayons for a few minutes before she picked up one, not sure what color it was, she leaned over the paper and dragged the crayon across it. It left a streak of color on the paper, which made her smile. Continuing and switching crayons at random. Gabriel drew to the best of her ability a picture.

It was a few hours later when some people in the long white coats came in. Gabriel looked up from her now finished picture, with her thumb still in her mouth. These were different people then who were with Dr. Matthews earlier. One was a tall broad shouldered man with a angry looking face, while the other was a woman with long straight blonde hair, and a smile that seemed not all there too her. The woman came over to Michael, Uriel and her. Bending down she looked at the pictures.

"Oh wow! You guys did a good job. Who did this one?" she said in a polite alto voice picking up Gabriel's picture. Michael and Uriel both pointed to Gabriel who was wide eyed and shying away in case she did something wrong. "Oh it is beautiful, it is a picture of, let's see, Raphael, Michael, Uriel and Doctor Matthews. This is very good Gabriel." she said again, looking directly at her. Gabriel pulled her thumb from her mouth speaking softly, "your wrong... it is of my brothers and daddy." More stating it then anything. Making the woman chuckle and stand up with the picture.

The man came over and motioned for the boys to get up. Which they did, though not too happily. The woman still looking at Gabriel, "Oh, your daddy... I am sorry. Well we are here to take you to eat, so come on, you must be famished by now. And after wards I am gonna take you to get a few sets of clothing and shoes ok." She said once more her voice more than a bit amused at the term Gabriel had used to describe Doctor Matthews. Standing up she offered her hand to Gabriel. Not taking it right away, she sought the approval from her brothers that it was alright. Getting a nod from Michael she placed her tiny hand with a slobbered on thumb into her.

A strained smile appeared on the woman's face from Gabriel's spit. The man and woman led them out of the room, and back into the white and stainless steel hallway. Taking many turns to get too what was called the cafeteria. There were many smells in the air that made Gabriel's stomach growl rather audibly, eliciting a few snickers from each of her brothers. A faint blush touched her pale cheeks turning them a rosy pink as she looked down. "It is alright, that is your body's way of saying it is hungry. Today's menu is spaghetti or meatloaf, with a side of potatoes, and garlic bread. Which one do you want?" the blond woman asked her.

Gabriel wasn't sure what those foods were, so she watched to see which one her brothers picked. Raphael and Michael picked spaghetti, while Uriel took the meatloaf. Pointing to Uriel's tray, the woman got the hint and walked her up to the counter. The lady behind it peered down at her waiting for her to speak. Gabriel stood up on her tippy toes and pointed to the meatloaf. The woman behind the counter smiled and made her a small portioned plate. While the blond woman carried it to the table her brother's were at and set it down next to Michael. "You'll help her right?" she stated almost like an order then left to get her own food.

Rolling his eyes at her, he instructed Gabriel about using the proper utensils, then cut up her meatloaf for her. Watching them use their forks, spoons and knives; she was soon mimicking them. In short order she finished it all off, and licking her lips as well as her fingers. Glancing at her brothers who were only half done, they were staring at her in amazement. "Wow! you sure can pack it away. You still hungry?" Uriel asked her in a bit of awe.

Blinking and giving him a small smile as she nodded her head, Uriel got up and took her tray to the counter with her following. "She is still hungry. What do want this time Gabi." he said shortening her name. Getting close to the counter she stood once more on tippy toes and pointed to the spaghetti this time. Smiling the woman made her another small portioned plate. Taking it Uriel walked them back to the table and set it down, then began to cut up her spaghetti noodles. When he was done he went back to his meal. Once seated she dug into the messy spaghetti and consumed it with gusto. Finishing it just as her brothers finished their first plates.

They all stared at her and smiled happily. "Well you have a healthy appetite there Gabriel. You'll grow tall soon enough." Michael said as he collected all the trays and took them to a different counter and set them there. While Raphael and Uriel tended to her now messy face, hands and stained dress. The quite man and blond woman came back and motioned for them to follow. "Ohhh you're a mess... but I guess that's to be expected." she stated in a voice that seemed upset. When they got back into the hallway, the woman led Gabriel away from her brothers. Stressing a bit about it, she tried to pull away from her to go to her brothers.

The woman gasped in annoyance and held her hand tighter, making Gabriel squeak somewhat frustrated. Stopping Raphael turned and walked quickly down to her, "It is alright, go with Ms. Clems... she won't hurt you... and you'll be back with us soon ok..." he said while kneeling down to her level. Her blue eyes wide and scared as she just nodded too him. Getting up he went back to the others and to their room. Following the woman whose name was Ms. Clems further down the hall and around several corners to a odd room filled with several things stored in it.

"Hello Gladys, I have brought Gabriel for fitting." Ms. Clems stated, her voice sounded irritated. A short stalky woman with gray hair stood up and looked down and smiled at Gabriel. "Well aren't you a cutie pie. I am Ms. Gladys... come with me lil' one and let's get you some new clothing. Oh it seems you stained your dress..." she said holding out a hand that looked weathered and wrinkled. Sensing nothing but calmness from her Gabriel took it and followed her. And in short order Gladys picked out several more dresses, pants, shorts and shirts for her, as well as undergarments and sock and shoes for her to wear. Also instructing her in how to put them on.

Gabriel liked Ms. Gladys and was a bit upset when they finished. "You'll bring them to the room later right?" Ms. Clems said as she took Gabriel's hand. Gladys nodded and leaned down to Gabriel's level, speaking gently; "Good-bye Gabriel... be a good girl ok?" At her words Gabriel smiled a small gentle smile and spoke softly. "Good bye, and thank you Ms. Gladys..." then leaned forward and hugged her, before a slightly astonished Ms. Clems led her away to the room. Opening the door, she saw her brothers had changed into different clothing and were doing something.

When the door opened they all stopped and looked at Ms. Clems and Gabriel. Michael walked over and offered his sister his hand, which she took and looked up at Ms. Clems with wide and studious eyes. "Good night Gabriel, Boys." she said. The boys all said good night as Gabriel said nothing, just staring with her eyes. Frowning Ms. Clems stepped back allowing the doors to shut, mumbling something too herself. Michael looked down at his sister, about to ask when she spoke up. "She doesn't like small children." as if that said it all. Removing her hand from his she wandered over to her small room and saw a clean soft pink gown on her bed. Picking it up, she understood she was to put it on. Without closing the door, she started to take of her spaghetti stained dress.

Raphael got up stopping her. "Wait a second there. When changing you must shut your door, so no one sees you ok?" he said as she looked up at him confused. Waiting till he shut the door, she wiggled out of the dress and slipped the pink one over her head. The fabric of the nightdress cause a static reaction with her pale blond hair. Unaware of it, Gabriel walked over to the door and opened it, holding out the ruined white dress. "What do I do with this?" she asked in a slow manner. Only to get a loud guffawing laugh from Uriel as he saw her hair standing up on end. Michael tried too suppress it, but soon burst out in laughter too. Taking a deep breath to keep from laughing as well, Raphael walked over to her and took the stained dress and put it in a hamper explaining, "This is where dirty clothes go. Now let's get your hair brushed and you into bed. You have a very busy day tomorrow."

Smiling she did as he said and looked at them all just as the main lights in the room flickered off. Squeaking at the sudden lack of light she reached out and grasped onto Raphael's leg. Bending down he lifted her up and walked into her small room and placed her into the bed. Tucking her in, he watched her from the dim light of the nightlight. As soon as her head had hit the pillow she was out and sleeping soundly. Turning and leaving the room, he made a motion to Michael and Uriel to be quite, as they too went to bed too sleep. Each thinking thoughts of what to make and do with their sister.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was sometime after midnight when she awoke, the surroundings unfamiliar and scary in the dark with only a faint light from the far wall to illuminate the small room. Taking only a few minutes before Gabriel recalled that this was her room, and her brothers were asleep beyond what was called a sliding wall. Blinking as she sat up and stared around the plain room, which was hers and hers alone. Pushing back the soft pink blanket she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and slide to the floor. The ceramic tiles cold on her bare feet, making her shiver a bit. Wandering over to the door too her room she opened it silently and walked out and across the main floor of their living space as Raphael had called it.

The room looked much larger in the dark and without anyone in it. Stopping halfway across the room she stood their looking at it, her eyes slowly adjusting so she was able to make out the outlines of the table and chairs, the counter next to the door she was heading too on the far wall. There were the cabinet/cubbies to her immediate left, were the crayons and papers they used earlier were stored. Taking a deep breath quelling a small rising fear that was forming from the dark, she made it too the door on the far side of the room, and flipped on the light.

It was bright to her eyes, making Gabriel shut her eyes because it hurt a bit. Opening them slowly she made her way to the toilet, the sole reason she had woke up at this odd hour. After finishing her business, Gabriel washed her hands, for it seemed to be the right thing to do. Not sure how she knew this or what exactly the bathroom was for, she dried her hands and turned off the light, and made her way back across the room. Stopping briefly once more to stare at it, after her eyes adjusted again. Her gaze ended up on the cabinets/cubbies. On a whim she made her way too it, and in the small shelf were her picture was took it out. Clasping it too her small chest she made her way back to her room.

Still holding the picture she climbed up on her bed, being careful not to damage it. Sitting there she held it out so she could see it all. On it were very distinctive people, she wasn't sure why she drew it, but it was each of her brothers, identified by their hair and eyes. Then at the end with a distinctive 'square' jaw, and brown hair was Dr. Matthews. A smile forming on her lips, Gabriel was pleased with her picture, she had a family... The word made her freeze momentarily to wonder where that came from. With a small shrug of her tiny shoulders, she lifted the pillow and placed the picture under it. Then laying her head down on the pillow was sound asleep once again.

In the conjoined room, all three boys were wide awake, they'd awoken almost simultaneously when they heard her door open. But when they heard her enter her room and climb back into the bed. Almost as one person sighing, and each went back to sleep. The hours flew by, and it was 7 o'clock when they were awakened by the sound of the main door opening and the sound of footsteps. Each sitting up and sliding out of bed. Gabriel not having any of her new clothing just walked straight out her door. There was the tall dark quite brooding guy, and Ms. Clems. Who was holding a small bundle in her arms, at the sound of the children's doors opening she turned and sighed as if exasperated, before marching over to Gabriel and turning her around. "You should never come out of your bedroom in your pajama's young lady. _IT _just _ISN'T_ done." she said stressing a few words.

The boys dressed and standing by watching this, silently snickered and elbowed each other. For they to remember this little lecture, which was shut off with the closing of Gabriel's door. Turning to the other person in the room, they walked over and said their respective good mornings as he led them out the door, to their daily tasks. While back in her room, Gabriel listened and stored all the things Ms. Clems was saying to her. A semi-blank look on her face as she studied the woman. Who when finished walked around her as if inspecting her. Motioning Gabriel to follow her, she left the bedroom and walked to the main double doors.

Silently following still listening to her schedule for that day, and the rest of the day. "You will be attending basic learning skills for grades K thru 5th grade today. We want to see what you recall from your memory. Then after that we will give you an aptitude test, on the marrow, to see what you remember. Then the rest of the week, you'll receive instructions for task and other such things. As well as more learning to see where you stand in your curriculum." she intoned in a bland bored monotone voice. After she was silent for a while Gabriel ran ahead of her and turned around stopping to face her. "Ms. Clems why do you not like small children like me?" she said in her soft voice, while her clear blue eyes searched the older woman's.

A bit taken back by the blunt and to the point of the child's question. As well as the fact she finally spoke to her, and in a full well formed sentence. Though it disturbed her a bit by the way the child was searching her eyes for the answer. "My! My, what gives you the idea that I don't like small children like you? I do, so don't worry about it." She replied, her eyes not quite meeting Gabriel's. Who's eyes narrowed as she somehow knew the words Ms. Clems spoke were a lie... "It isn't nice to lie to someone, let alone a child Ms. Clems. I won't bother asking you any more... Sorry to have bothered you." Gabriel spoke calmly and softly as she turned and continued down the halls, though having no idea where she was supposed to go.

Ms. Clems just watched the girl walk off. Amazed that the girl knew she had lied and told her so. Shaking her head while thinking too herself, "I need to inform James about that. She showing the talent for one of the said abilities already. Amazing!" Following after she caught up easily in a few strides, and passed Gabriel by and turned down a corridor, with the child closely following on her heels. Though by her silence she knew that she was being rebuked, as well as a since of distrust was radiating off her. Arriving outside a wooden door, Ms. Clems knocked then opened it and walked in. "Jeffry, here is Gabriel for today's lessons." She spoke to what seemed to be a wizened little old man. Who stood up from his seat to reveal he was only about Ms. Clems age. In a lowered voice she whispered something too him that Gabriel couldn't hear. "She shows the talent already for picking out lies, like the scriptured documents said."

Then turning she said good bye to Gabriel and promptly left. The man Ms. Clems called Jeffry came around the desk and looked down at Gabriel with a mixture of amused interest and contemplation. "Ok there Ms. Gabriel shall we begin?" he said to her in a rumbling soft voice. Nodding silently too him he pointed to a seat and desk, in which she went to sit. Hour passed as he showed her various cards ,with shapes and colors. Then some with numbers and letters. At noon he stopped the everything taking her to the cafeteria to eat. Once finished they went back to classroom, as he called and continued. This time with equations for adding, subtracting and other various things lumped in a category called Mathematics or Arithmetic. Soon after she was taught spelling, pronunciation, grammar and history followed up by Science. The last something she really didn't like at all.

At the end of the day close to dinner time, Ms. Clems showed up and listened before taking her to eat once more. When they arrived she saw her brothers and wanted to go too them, but was stopped. Ms. Clems shuffled her to the counter, were Gabriel glanced at the words on the menu. Putting some together she stood tippy-toe and told the food lady what she wanted. "I would like the chicken nuggets for dinner tonight please." Her voice a bit louder so she would be heard above the sounds and bustling in the kitchen. MS. Clems just stood watching Gabriel her eyes focused as if trying to see or determine something that just wasn't very obvious. With a polite thank you, Gabriel headed to her brother table, and sat down next to Uriel.

They had all watched Gabriel with a odd mixture or emotions, as well as Ms. Clem's reactions. Of course it was Uriel who spoke up. "What did you say to Ms. Clems earlier this morning when she took you too class? She's been... well strange. And don't sit that close, I will get cooties." He asked in his blunt manner. Gabriel had already stuffed her face with two chicken nuggets, and had to chew then swallow before replying in a diffident manner. "I asked her why she didn't like small children, like me. She then lied to me telling she didn't. I let her know that she was lying to me, and I knew it. Why? Did I do something wrong, that I should apologize for?" she said the last coming out a bit quitter as if ashamed.

Raphael and Michael exchanged looks while Uriel just looked at her stunned. "How do you know she was lying?" He asked in a oddly soft an quite voice. Having put more food in her mouth and was annoyed that he would not let her eat, Gabriel once more had to chew and swallow before replying. "I don't know. It was something that I just knew. Like what color the sun is, or how to walk. I just did. Now would you please let me eat my dinner. I am very hungry, and your interrupting me." Her tone of voice clearly showing annoyance as she glanced at her food longingly for emphasis. Getting the point Uriel went back to his food, a bit disgruntled for being chastised by his little sister.

With dinner done they all filed in behind the Big tall guy, who's name she found out was Denis. She was placed between Michael and Raphael at the front of the line. When they got back to their living quarters, they all went about doing their own things. Gabriel went too her room and climbed up on her bed, taking out the picture too look at it again. Raphael and Michael were reading, while Uriel was playing a game with cards. It didn't seem like time flew by, but next thing Gabriel knew was Raphael was there telling her it was time for bed. Shoving the picture under her pillow she got up and went to her dresser opening each of the draws to familiarize herself with what was in each. Taking out a clean yellow night gown she got ready for bed. Peeking through the crack in the folding wall seeing each of her brothers stretched out on their beds, she jiggled the wall with her small arms to open it.

At the jiggling of the wall separating their room from their sisters they came to attention watching as she got it open enough to squeeze through. Then as she went to Michaels bed and gave him a hug goodnight, then Raphael's and last but not least Uriel's, who put up a bit of a fight till she finally climbed on the bed and jumped him to give him his hug. "EWWWW! Now go to bed you pest." was all she got. Wrinkling her nose at him she slide off the bed and went back to squeezed through the crack she'd made. "Good night everyone." was the last they heard as she turned off the lamp and crawled into bed. Michael and Raphael chuckling as quiet as they could at Uriel's reaction to their sister affection, while the said person fumed silently on his bed. Before climbing under their covers and going to sleep as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next 6 days followed suite just as Ms. Clems had told her it would. Each day a different teacher, or as some preferred to call themselves 'Instructors'. Each said that they were happy to have such an apt learner. She wasn't exactly sure if being called a 'Sponge for knowledge' was a compliment or not, but she did know she did very well on the last day. When Ms. Clems came to get her, the final teacher told Ms. Clems that she was too be placed alongside Uriel for advanced studies for the 10th through 12th grade. And that her aptitude for learning seemed to go further than that. Smiling as she took Gabriel to the cafeteria, she left her alone to get her own food, and had since the second day of all this. Getting her food Gabriel went to sit with her brothers, and telling them about her day as she ate, which had become a habit for all of them.

When she mentioned what today's instructor had said all of their jaws dropped. Seeing this Gabriel wasn't' sure what to think, and then asked, "Did I do something? Or maybe I have food on my face?" her voice inquisitive while trying to make a joke. Raphael the first to recover spoke in his low mellow tenor, "No.. No not at all. We are just surprised you're at the final level of what would be termed High school learning like Uriel. That is amazing, we didn't think you'd be that far." Though he still was staring at her, which made her wiggle in her chair a bit uncomfortably. Their meal was finished in utter silence which made her more nervous, and too put the icing on her cake, Uriel wouldn't talk or look at her.

When they all arrived back at their living quarters, Dr. Matthews was there talking with Ms. Clems. Though it was quite and they couldn't really make it out. "Are you sure about that Donna?" he asked as she motioned to the door. Turning he saw them enter before speaking, "Hello everyone, how are you?" Gabriel don't know what came over her but in a childish manner she ran forward arms extended and jumped at Dr. Matthews screeching, "_**DADDY**_**!**" He bent down to catch her and pick her up. Hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek happily, making him chuckle and blush a bit. Her brothers were smiling and snickering at her antics.

They talked for a few hours of how everyone's schedules would be laid out for now. Gabriel remained very quiet, while watching the expressions of everyone. When the topic of her schooling came up, she noticed that Dr. Matthews face showed pride at this accomplishment, while Uriel seemed to get more and more sullen. Her blue eyes looking back and forth between them, when Uriel got up and left without a word. Of course no one stopped them for they all knew what his issue was, well except for Gabriel.

When it was all done and finished Dr. Matthews took her aside and talked with her for a bit. "Don't mind Uriel, he isn't much of a learning person. He would prefer to do more physical activities. And you placing on his level bothers him, especially since he placed way lower than your other brothers who are in their last bit of college level learning." His voice gentle as if too sooth her. Getting up and leaving he told them all good night before he left.

Soon it was time for bed, and yet again Gabriel came into their room to give them good night hugs. When she got to Uriel's bed she just patted his hand telling him good night and went back to bed. Tomorrow would be Saturday, making it a whole week she'd been here. Thinking of that as she went to sleep, and wondering what tomorrow would bring her and her brothers.

The days turned to weeks, and weeks into months. All seemingly just flying by as Gabriel adjusted and got into a set routine, with everyone. She'd become more aware of stuff with herself, and everyone she interacted with. Picking up on small intricate details, of their personalities over those months. This soon turned into a year, than two. In the span of that first year things were more of less the same, except that Gabriel started to realize small things that were odd with her brothers as well as herself.

A few of the things she noted and placed as important were the days that were celebrated as the birthdays for her brothers. February 5th was Raphael's, April 10th was Michaels, and June 30th Uriel's. And on each of these days, a small celebration was held, were Ms. Clems, some of their instructors and Dr. Matthews attended. Each person gave the special person a small gift that was too their taste. A bit confused by this concept the first time, Michael helped her draw a nice picture for Raphael, since she had a small budding talent for art. After that she always did a piece of original artwork for each person.

One of the biggest things she noted about each of her brothers was that their temperaments tended go with something within each of them. Raphael was quite, contemplative; while being helpful. His soft voice had a soothing effect that seemed to calm the upset and even distraught people, while he tried to help them tend to injures or problems; almost like a healer. He was always reading medical books to boot.

For Michael, he too was quite, but he watched and judged the situation before making his move and intervening. He also tended to preach about the right and wrongs that a person did, and how they can go about dealing with it, while repenting their mistakes. While good at history, math and science, he favored doctorial and knowledge about religion. Always craving to learn about new or different factions.

Last but not least was Uriel, who was loud abrasive and decidedly decisive. His was quick to temper and let you know about it, but once vented he was quick to pick up on something and contemplate it, and help make a rational and logical judgment. In games like chess or checkers he was a master at strategy, which went well with him liking more physical activities over being studious like Raphael and Michael. Gabriel wondered if when he got older if he wouldn't be able to join the local naval fleet here on 3rd Jurselam, their home planet.

For herself, Gabriel realized she didn't have any one thing she was good at, falling somewhat equally into each of her brothers categories. But then again as she was told when she'd asked about it, that she was still young and wouldn't know for some time. Reading and absorbing new information to store in her small head, while being able to remain calm and helpful. She tended to without realizing a governing figure to her brothers, making sure they picked up after themselves and were on time for their schedules. Though her ability to tell when someone was lying was more prominent, and everyone knew when someone was lying when near her; for she would scoot away as if not to be contaminated by them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It happened on day in early September when Uriel was coming back a bit late from one of his lectures. Sighing a bit softly as he took a shortcut through some corridors, that he wasn't supposed to be in. When he happened to overhear a conversation, his natural curiosity got the better of him as he eaves dropped. "Well I am a bit worried, the potential is there. But it seems as if something is holding her back. The girl could of been done with this curriculum and onto the hard stuff, with an area to specialize in. But for some reason she's not showing any progress." A male voice said frustrated.

There was a long pause when a familiar female voice spoke up. He soon identified it as Ms. Clems, "I know, and I think I know why as well. And it wouldn't be good if James got wind of this. _HE _loves them dearly, and doesn't like getting harsh with them. But it might be she's doing it so not to cause more of an upset with her older brother. He didn't seem too happy about her being at his level last year. Though it hasn't really done anything too their normal family relations." She said in her soft alto, which was received with a grunt from the man.

Uriel wasn't stupid and knew they were talking about Gabriel and him, though names weren't used. He had wondered why she hadn't shot past him, and now he had a good reason why. It frustrated him as well as stoked his temper towards her. Fond, yes he was, a bit doting like the others definitely. But this, purposely holding herself so she didn't make him feel like a dunce. Then having to find out like this, only compounded how he'd been feeling in silence. Turning back around the corner he stormed off to their living quarters.

When the door opened for him, he made a bee-line for her. Standing in front of her while she sat leaned over a book reading it intently. "Gabriel, what the hell do you think you've been doing?" He said, his voice letting her know she was in trouble. And soon had her staring up at him with blue eyes. "W-what do you mean?" Gabriel asked him back, her voice shaking a bit startled. Putting his hands on the table shoulder length apart as he leaned over to be practically nose to nose with her.

"I mean, why you have been holding yourself back in our studies. You should be further ahead, almost ready for your own specialized area like Raphael is." He said watching her eyes closely, noting when the blue deepened as she looked to side in shame like always when found out. "I... I didn't want to make you more angry with me. Or make you feel stupid Uriel." she said in a low voice, for by now Raphael and Michael were watching and listening. They were curious too as too why she would hold herself back like that, especially when she was now reading anything Raphael and Michael brought from their classes into the room.

Closing his anger bright green eyes as a visible tic jumped under his left eyes. Breathing slowly to contain his temper he opened his eyes and looked at her. "I wasn't mad at you for placing with me. Actually I was proud and shocked actually. We all thought you'd place at highest Junior High level. You holding yourself back and me having to find out about it in a roundabout way, only makes me feel more like an idiot, then I have been for the last year almost." He said in one long breath as Gabriel looked at him now embarrassed, for a blush was creeping across the bridge of her nose. The blush he noted was highlighting the soft red highlights in her hair.

"Look I won't stay mad at you, if tomorrow when we go to class and you explain yourself to the teacher and take an aptitude test to see were you're supposed to be now ok?" he said in a deathly calm voice that she knew meant business. "Ok, I owe.." she started to say she would, but was cut off by him. "Oh don't think that is all you have to do... You also have to do my usual physical workout routine with me after dinner. _ALL_ of it, but I will cut the number in half for you." he said, as a low groan of despair at that escaped her mouth.

Raphael and Michael looked at each other and nodded. They thought that Uriel had been fair with her, but that was to be expected since he dote on her the most. As much as he complained about Gabriel, he was the most protective of their little sister. Turning to go back to what they were originally doing before dinner. Both happy that a major disaster was avoided, and that they didn't have to intervene again between those two. It was amazing that Gabriel for all of her quite and polite nature had a temper that could match and pass Uriel's at times.

Dinner came around and Gabriel was oddly quite, which was noted by Ms. Clems. Who waited until after dinner to ask the girl, as she walked slowly besides her. "What is wrong Gabriel that you are so quite?" she whispered for Gabriel only too hear. Peeking quickly up at Ms. Clems from the corner of her eyes, she debated mentally how much to tell her. "Well Uriel and me had a bit of a disagreement about something. And I lost and have to deal with it." she said just as softly in a whisper to Ms. Clems. Giving a wry chuckle of amusement she denied to ask any more, for which Gabriel was happy of. It was an embarrassment on her part she was found out, and for this particular punishment as they were left in too their devices before bed.

Once in the room, Gabriel glanced at the door to her room and started to think how quickly she could get there when Uriel's hand unmistakably landed on her head and propelled her towards his usual work out area. Frowning, she choked back her pride and tears as the work out was laid out before her. "You will do 25 sit up, 25 crunches, 30 push-up and then we will jog around the room. You will do 16 times for 2 miles while I do my usual 4. It sucks this room is only an eighth of a mile..." he said as he started to roll out some aerobics pads. Taking a deep breath Gabriel was happy she wore shorts under her dress that morning, since she'd had to do physical training anyways, and her dress allowed for better movement of her legs. Well at least in her opinion.

Setting too it, they began their work out. Not in top physical condition like Uriel, but better than her other two older brothers she had a minimum amount of trouble completing her work out. Finishing only a few minutes before Uriel. Who went from his push-up to stretching his left and lower back before jogging. "You should do this as well or you'll cramp worse." He said as she easily copied him. "This... " she started to say but stopped at his look, as they began to jog around the room. Every minute was horrid for her, since running was her worst thing, and made worse each time Uriel easily passed her.

The whole work out took them about 2 hours, just done in time for a quick shower each before lights out. Crawling into her bed, Gabriel felt her muscle scream from it, as if abused. Rolling her eyes up in her head as the fatigue finally set into her body. Sighing softly she thought about the work out as she took deep calming breaths. Too tired to go and give her brothers their normal good night, she opted with a loud verbal instead. It was promptly returned and they were all asleep in a matter of minutes. Gabriel have slightly horrifying dreams of doing the work out 27/7.


End file.
